1. Field of the Invention
A variable temperature portable cautery comprising a housing configured to retain a voltage source and applicator means in operative relation to each other and control means to vary the voltage to the applicator means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to hand-held medical instruments and more particularly to a device for applying heat to highly localized portions of the body.
A commonly encountered problem in a surgeon's practice is the removal of sutures from a surgical or dental incision after they have served their temporary clamping function. The problem manifests itself in a range of degrees running from serious medical concern, due to the danger of partial reopening of the incision or otherwise opening the skin in the incision area, to a matter of annoyance and minor pain to the patient due to the pulling or pushing of the sutures in the sensitive area as they are severed by conventional means. Obviously, even minor pain can be a serious matter depending upon the patient and his medical circumstances.
As is well known, the conventional implement for cutting and removing the sutures is a scalpel or shearing device either in the cutting of the suture or in placing one member of the shearing implement between the tissue and the suture. Typically, in attempting to minimize the pulling of the suture they are not clearly parted from the tissue; and consequently the risk of scratching or otherwise opening the tissue to infection is increased.
Many attempts to utilize localized heat for parting the sutures or cauterizing vessels have typically resulted in the development of implements which create a risk of burning the tissue, thereby causing even further pain and danger of infection or prolonged recuperative time. In addition, most existing devices have a fixed temperature not always suitable for the particular application.
A recognized important application for cauteries and in particular cauteries capable of accomplishing a variable temperature range is cauterization in eye surgery. Particular importance is placed upon the need of a cautery instrument capable of accurately and efficiently varying the temperature of the cautery. This is due to the fact that excess heat can cause damage to the eye by contraction of the sclera of the eye (white portion of the eye). Obviously, as set forth above, there is a great need for accurate variable cauteries in general surgical applications where excess heat can cause damage to the patient.
Other attempts in accordance with the prior art have resulted in implements which either are not portable or are bulky and relatively unwieldly. Furthermore, the known prior art devices are, at best, difficult or impractical to sterilize either because of their structure or materials of composition.